Berserk
by onyxnox
Summary: Fictionception. Inspired by Veronica Roth's Divergent Series. I will not expose even the skin of the story here like others do though so.. Read at your own dilemma.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

* * *

><p><em>Adrenaline and neropinephrine...<em> are most probably the reason for this insane choice I made and I think I am getting tons of those now.

I breathlessly followed the other members of the Dauntless faction as they come thundering with shouts and laughter ahead of us who just transferred. They- I mean, we- bolted for the exit just as we reached for the first floor. The other members scattered across the street blocking anything they desired while I remained wandering at the some point between the back and the middle portion of the crowd they're making. Maybe four-fifths of the group? I brushed off the thought of calculating the point to which I can be located in the group. _You're not in Erudite, stupid_. I reminded myself.

Carried by my own thoughts, I didn't notice the presence of the other members and to where we are up to until I heard a sound of which I am somewhat acquainted to. It most certainly added to the rush I'm feeling now for I know what we are supposed to do: Illogically throw ourselves to a moving train with open cars to move into.. for fun. If I were still in Erudite, they'd explain this thing just us I had but without the 'for fun' in it. I added it in the last minute cause I bet on my senses that's what it would feel afterwards.

We lined up with the other members just as when the train approaches us. The fire inside my body ignites more as it gets closer to our place. Groups of other members unhesitantly jumped and piled in one car and at almost a blink of an eye, I and the other transfers are left. Probably the Dauntless-born initiates jumped unhesitantly just like what there faction did? But I noticed 2 of them are left with us transfers. Estimating the exact spot and time the opening of the car appears, I've thrown myself slightly sideways, completely entering it. The fire begins to extinguish inside me, relieving like it's not been yet unveiled. A moment after me, a hand appears by the handle of the car and I let her take mine to get in. Just by a few seconds, the car is filled with sharp breaths of my fellow transfers. Suddenly, I heard someone and for a while, my gaze shifted through him. He is slightly at the opening of the cart, holding out his hand for a girl outside running along another initiate. I thought at a second he would be stupid enough to hold out like that for long but then he suddenly surged himself out of the car while the other one successfully catched up and entered, leaving them behind. Ahh, 'love'.

"Never thought there would be someone to rule out 'faction before family' with 'love before faction'," someone broke, "Weak," continued a Dauntless-born girl wearing a black jacket and a mocking face with a tattoo under her left eye.

"Says a Dauntless-born initiate not capable to keep up with her lot," shot a Candor girl with a short, brown hair just opposite the direction of the other girl.

"You better shut your mouth up for I do not need your good-as-hell comments and this, IS NOT Candor. You understand?" she retorted, raising an eyebrow on her.

"Whatever," she said back.

A fight out of nowhere... nonsensical. While the two looked in each other's eyes with dread like in about a second a lightning would come out of both (though that is also impossible), I focused myself on the trip and how it is going now. It is undeniably picking up speed so I guess.. But just as I would, a Candor girl with a boy seated next to me.

"Do we always get to watch those?" she asked, looking at the girls. Not sure if it was me she's talking to or someone else so I decided not to talk, just to avoid getting mistaken.

"Oh sorry, did I interrupt your calculation of the speed of the train?" she said facing me. She had a crooked nose, chin-length brown hair and exceptionally dark eyes. I decided to define it as 'exceptionally dark' for I don't want to get the urge again to find a shade darker than black.. cause that's what hers looked like.

"Pardon, is it me you're talking to?" I faced her.

"And I thought you're Erudite," she let out a laugh. I may not be as hungry for facts as my older faction members are but I certainly am not dumb as this girl's tone suggests. I got up.

"You're mistaken then, I'm Dauntless," I grinned. Her face was then replaced by a smile. "Luna," she then let out a hand which I take. "Sorry for being a bit rude, I just wanted to say thanks. The hand, a while ago. Figured you will not look if I haven't told something offensive," So she's the girl who reached my hand? "You're welcome," I said finally, diverting my eyes to the front part of the car.

"I think they're getting us to their headquarters," a voice said beside me. I figured it came from the guy beside Luna so I retreived my gaze from the car to his place. I wanted to say _'Oh, no. They're bringing us to the Abnegation one! You know, for thrill?!_'.. luckily I'm not a former Candor like them.

Instead of picking up something again, I chose to wander through the car. There are 13 of us present and not a single Erudite, except for me, was in it. Without me, there are 7 Candor, 2 Dauntless-born, an almost drained Abnegation and 2 surprising Amity-raised initiates. After thinking twice, I deemed the other two left are fellow Erudites but then I'm not really sure of it for they did something entirely stupid.. which is not an Erudite thing to do and now, they'd be factionless for it. Ahh, 'love'

For a moment again, with all the silent surrounding, I feel the urge. Instead of staring at the buildings as we past the city, I could read something else! I could find something far more sensible than that of staring at them. I resist._ I shouldn't. _

"THAT. IS. NOT. HAPPENING," exclaimed a Candor girl with waist-length hair after a while. Beside her, the Abnegation one welling with tears.

"Yes it is," a guy of her former faction broke with a smile on his face. "Exciting, isn't it?" he added. From behind him another Candor guy smirking appeared. "Sure is," he said.

As I see what the other members are doing, which is to say, another illogical thing, the fire ignites again- bigger and faster now though. It felt like an invisible body walked past mine and the electric feeling stayed there, even rising so to speak. Each of them leaps from the train we're in to the rooftop, a gap between the two. Another illogical yet fun thing to do.. for us. Then I have to ask myself why? Why am I doing this in the first place? What's in it anyway? But there's no time to think. As the other initiates lined up, I am feeling it again- the fire. A Candor boy I am not familiar with was the first to jump after the Dauntless-born did while next were his 2 comrades. I forced myself not to but I just can't help myself but look at the side. The waist-length haired Candor girl is talking some sense with the Abnegation girl I think she just befriended.

"You should at least try! You chose this," she says with such a strong-willed voice I'm wondering if she could actually carry on.

"I.. I just can't," the Stiff broke.

"But.." her voice trailed off as I tried to focus to what I'm about to do. _Too bad,_ I thought, _you wouldn't succeed with that. _

Before me stood the two Amity-raised with some Candor guy. I followed as they jumped but when I caught them by the eye, I figured only one Amity will do it. It's with the posture and how you do it. They missed. I looked at them both and they sure are brave.. but a little weak.

The thought was brushed off as I saw the last who jumped off were Luna and the Candor guy she's got with her. For a minute, I wondered what happened to the Abnegation girl and the Candor one but then I stopped. That's when I saw her, the Candor one, crying while walking with the rest of us. I turned back.

"Okay, okay. Listen, all of you! My name's Allen and I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" shouts the man at the other side of the roof we just jumped in. He stands on the ledge of the roof like it's something he does everyday. Well, maybe he does. "Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't manage to jump, then I believe you're not one of us. Initiates are privileged of going first."

"So jumping off a ledge makes perfect sense?" the Candor girl, quite done with crying obviously with her tone, asked.

"To us? Perhaps. Perhaps not," Allen answered.

"Is there like, anything to protect us there?" another of her comrade asked.

"Who knows?" he answered again, this time, raising his eyebrows.

After the inquisition which I find quite nonsensical too for this is Dauntless and not Amity they're in (Why bother about safeness and peace?), the pack of Dauntless members splits as they're making the initiates a path. A wide one, I might say. I do not intend to jump first so I just stood there, my eyes just on the ledge.

"What do you think is it at the bottom?" a voice I heard which I reckon is from Luna's guy friend asked. I turned to my back and saw them.

"Probably something practical to put? Course they wouldn't let anyone die just yet just scare, I suppose. Hmm, a net I guess," as I said it, a member eyed me. Well, my guesses are often right.

"Okay.. is that what you're looking for?" Luna suddenly asked.

"No," I simply said. "What was your name again?" I asked her, just to say something while listening to the scream of a girl.

"You know it. You're just acting like you don't. Well, it's not my name that matters cause the two of you know me now," she said, referring to me and her guy. Candor-born, lie-detector machines. "What matters is yours and his."

"Oh. I realized I haven't said it," he said, "I'm Drake," he reached out his hand with a smile in his face. The screaming stopped at the same time, 15 seconds.

"Nice meeting you then," I said, reaching out his hand. "You'll find out mine soon."

I turned to the ledge. So this is quite high, 15 is a high number I think. As I come near, I saw a huge hole in the square concrete which unables me to see the bottom of it. Deception. And yet I feel the same feeling I get when I leapt towards the train or the roof. Fight and Flight hormones.

I bent my legs and surged towards the hole unhesitantly, the crowd behind me with cheers, laughs, shouts and taunts. 12.. Their voices trailed off as it is replaced with howls of wind in my ears. If in under water in which you are submerged with a kind of fluid obviously called water, you hear a grubbling in your ear, same thing happens I think when you are free falling while submerged in a kind of fluid called air (as somebody might not know) for you also hear some howls in it. I'm not so sure though, maybe I could.. no. 6.. Now I realized I am supposed to be falling, scared and shouting yet I am explaining being submerged. _4.. 3.. 2.._ This is about time.

I hit something which I feel traps me. And just as expected, a net. It heaved me off after falling down a roof for jumping for no particular reason but to.. why is it again? I am far too distracted by the fire that wears off now. I feel it crawl inside again.._ again.. _

A hand that slapped my shoulder snapped me back to reality. I reached it and it supported me as I far as I can stand but after that.. it's all gone.

"Perceived it, didn't you? Erudite." a voice hissed but it was too distant for me to know who or where he or she is. Just as I was thinking of it, a hand slapped me at my back that made me aware of the cheering the Dauntless was making let alone the fact that Luna and Drake are standing behind me, expecting something. I turned to them reaching out my hand and with a grin, "Aislinn... Dauntless."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

><p>"I wonder why an Amity chose this faction," Drake said, he's in my right while Luna is in the other.<p>

"Why d'you even care?" Luna answered as Candor I think as possible.

"Hmm. Probably she's not into the ahimsa-thingy with her past faction," I said. The other two eyed me like there's something wrong with what I mentioned.. then it hit me. Ahimsa.

"No Erudite speaking, please?" Luna said, half-mocking half-laughing. I tried to bit back but another smile flashed in my face.

"Pardon.. Ah, sorry? I mean, maybe she's not into the peacefulness in her past faction. You know? Anti-violence and stuff," I replied.

We're following our instructor who introduced herself as Liz. We just walked past a dark tunnel made of stone a while ago then stopped as we're divided from the other Dauntless-born initiates.

"Again, my name is Liz. I am your instructor for a few weeks here 'til you are to be deemed a member of the Dauntless," she said with a smile. Liz is a tall girl with her hair up to the middle of her back. Maybe the 8th column of her spine? I'm not that certain for the darkness blocks my view and it's terrible even without the darkness added. Another thing which blocks is my glasses, now filled with a dewy substance from my breathing.

"I'm leading you to the Pit. It is a.. I guess you actually know what it is," she said nonchalantly.

"And I sometimes thought there's some smarts in those buffs," I heard a Candor guy mumble, just across us. I thought at first Liz haven't heard it but I think she did now, obviously.

"What faction are you from?" she asked with an undestinctable tone in her voice you wouldn't even recognize what she feels.

"Candor," the Candor guy said before her.

"Look, I don't care who you are but you're not in your Candor faction anymore so you would probably mind to pay your respects specially with OUR faction since you're not yet a member. You could be kicked out of this chamber in any minute, got it?" she said wearing a smile. Well that's weird.

As we walked pass the tunnel, towards a shadow. Silence filled us all after the Candor thing. Liz then pushed a set of double doors as we walked in after her. There, the term is actually well picked for it is indeed like it. It is an underground cavern so huge I can't see the other end of it from where I stand, at the bottom. It is a gargantuan cavern with uneven rock walls which rise several stories above us all. Built into the stone walls are places for food, clothing, supplies, leisure activities and stuff which are conneceted with narrow paths and steps carved from it. There are no barriers to keep people from falling over the side. Typical Dauntless. A slant of orange light stretches across one of the rock walls. Forming the roof of the Pit are panes of glass and above them, a building that lets in sunlight. It must have looked like just another city building when we passed it on the train. Blue lanterns dangle at random intervals above the stone paths, similar to the ones that lit the Choosing room. They grow brighter as the sunlight dies.

People in all sorts of black clothing and accesories dwelled inside. I noticed there are no elderly people here. Maybe, logically, elders wouldn't be that Dauntless with rheumatism and such. I wonder what will happen if I get that old here, would they just throw me off the roof? Or.. or.. Well, whatever it is, I may not want to know.

"If you all pay attention to what I'm talking about," said Liz, "you'll know that this thing that reminds us there is a fine line with being a Dauntless and being dumb is the chasm," she continued smiling.

"Well, I think I'm better off with the first one," I mumbled as I saw the calm water from the left side of the chasm gushes through a pile of rocks in the right side of it. Well that would surely crush someone. Yes, what an encouraging sight.

Liz then leads us to the dining hall which is, like the event after the jump, full of cheers. This time, with a clang of silverware with them. We walked past others towards the empty seats. Beside me sat Luna and Drake and before us are.. hamburgers.

"Not an excellent choice for the liver. Beef contains-" just as I would say 'protein' and explain why it's not if this much is taken, a Candor guy in the opposite of my seat interrupted. "Now we don't want a lecture about the food and their contents here, don't we?" he said grinning while holding his own burger.

"Who's lecturing? I'm not talking to anyone else anyway. Now we don't want interruptions while we're talking to oneself, don't we?" I said with an unwavering voice.

"If that's what you say," he said while churning his food with his mouth. Unguided with proper table manners. I just looked away and silently eat my own burger for the sake of humanity.

After dinner, if a burger's decent enough to be called that, we were guided by Liz to somewhere unknown while explaining.. things. "Listen up, all of you. There are some ground rules here: You need to show up for the training by eight o'clock everyday. It will be up to six o'clock, free time after then. You will also get some time off between each stage of initiation. Now, you are only allowed to leave our compound if you're accompanied by another member," she said continuously then taps a wooden door at our front. "Behind this is where you will settle for the next few weeks. There's a total of 10 beds and as usual, there's a spare for there's only 7 of you who made it. Wonder why you're so few," she said smiling. 7? 10 beds? I thought we're 10 but then arithmetically speaking, she's right. Maybe the girl's firm voice doesn't last long enough. Candor.

"Anyway, in the first stage of initiation, we keep transfers and Dauntless-born initiates separate, but that doesn't mean you are evaluated separately. At the end of initiation, your rankings will be determined in comparison with the Dauntless-born initiates," she continues immediately like she'd been expecting someone will ask, "To those who aren't familiar, rankings are used particularly for two reasons: One is that it determines your future job after initiation and second, is that only the top ten ranked are made members. So you better get yourselves working for 10 Dauntless-born are in this year and I assume you know what I mean. Four initiates will be factionless at the end of the first stage and the rest, well, you'll know if you survive."

Silence remained as far as she walked out of the dormitory we're taking but then the complete opposite of the word 'silent' happened after. A chaotic room it is after she left. Some seemed too excited like they'll offer their lives just to continue this (well I think that's required) while other are grieving, probably regretting their damn dumb choice to live the rest of their lives.

Apart from them all crying, boasting and stuff, I lain my head to my bed and in an instant, all I hear are groans, mumbles, sobs and, what's that one, growl or gargle? I brushed the disgusting sound aside as I weigh what I've done. I haven't had the chance to think off this decision I made for after staying in shock for how dumb I am, the Dauntless already bolted out the Choosing Ceremony and rushed. Totally NO thinking there. Now to think of it, maybe I chose what I really want. Maybe being Dauntless is what I really want. But then my questions a while ago all rushed back to my mind.

Why am I here? _Because you want to be free_, a side of my head says,_ and you know you can achieve that in here._ Nonsense! I could be freer than anyone with knowledge in me. I said, keeping the conversation in my own head alive but to my surprise, I cannot think of a word to contradict my answer.

_Maybe I am not a Dauntless after all.. Maybe I am just plain dumb that I decided to choose this?.. But what about the Rush? The fire?_ I reminded myself.

_Stupid, everyone possess a pituitary gland so everyone have the Adrenaline and __neropinephrine __hormones and the rush_!.. another answer I got contradicting my choice. But just as then, I found the answer.

Everyone may have the rush..

_.. but not everyone have the fire. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

* * *

><p>Later that morning, I found myself holding a bloody gun.<p>

I know I shouldn't be surprised for as I say, this is Dauntless and not Amity but then I nearly convinced myself that I made the right choice just last night and now I'm holding this.. this.. weapon? Look, not that I have something against the weapon or who created it or who use it, I feel like this is the most accessible, dumb and lazy way to kill another person. I mean, anyone would know about the accessible and lazy part but I said it is one dumb way not because it is stupid to use (cause all know it's not) but because it does not require you to think about a certain.. definite technique, you just have to have the right aim and shoot! You merely do not need brains here.. okay, you may need some but not that much as you need your skill.

"As you probably know how to use your mind, I bet you already guessed we are teaching you how to fire a gun. That unless you think you're holding those to cook burger patties for dinner," she said, nobody laughed. Maybe it's not a joke as I was thinking after all. "Now as I was saying, you will learn how to fire, that's part of the initiation. To let you know, initiation is done in three stages: first will be physical, second is emotional while third is emotional. After each stage, you will be ranked and cuts will be made."

She distributed the guns towards each initiate while further explaining, "Our faction, the Dauntless faction believes that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear. That means each stage is supposed to prepare you from crying your ass out and wailing to get away when you see a bloody opponent before you," she said, as seriously as she can get. Just after she said so, a gun dropped on the floor while the holder of it jerked it as fast as he can get. It's the same Candor guy.

Liz walked her way until she reached his side and grabbed his gun. She muttered something enough to make his blood vessels dilate. Red cheeks, so to speak. At the second, he grumbled, "My name is Ken," but then I noticed he is acting so wearily that because of his gun was pointed in his temporal. "My name is Ken!" he then shouted, "And.. I should better be awake than a useless piece of shit!" I don't know why I find it this way but I'm trying my best to bit back a laugh, funny.

Just so, I found myself observing our instructor who positions herself with a stance while holding the gun. As I turn, I saw a plywood hanging with three red circles in it before me. Before each of us. Liz then fires with both hands, leaving a bang so loud it occupies the silence among us. "Use your minds. I'm pissed," she said and with another deathly glance thrown to the Candor boy- Ken, I remind myself - she walks away.

"Two straight blows," a voice beside me said. I turned out to see it's the Candor girl in my left, she's the one who asked Allen about jumping off the ledge. "And she's pissed already? How come she became an instructor?" she continued.

"Maybe because of how she acts when she's pissed. You know, throwing guns at people and stuff," I answered with a shrug and her lips tugged sideways to form a slight grin. She let out a hand, "I'm Selene. You're the one who-" she would say, but a guy I recognized from the dinner table the past night interrupted. "I believe we're here to prepare not to mingle, right Selene?" he asked with an eyebrow raised while Selene responded with rolling her eyes, recovering her hand. She mouthed 'later' to me and faced her business.

I reminded myself I have business to do too so I positioned my hands with the gun and clicked a bullet to place. Technically, or better say statistically, this will have infinite results before I come up with actually hitting the target but then I let myself think of better ways to achieve what outcome I want. Kinematics? Oh, mechanics. Interaction. I readied myself for the recoil as I was about to press the trigger of the weapon I'm holding. As I did, I felt it for the 4th time around.. crawling inside me. The fire. For every action there is an equal an opp- Without further thinking now, I pressed my index finger hard on the trigger. The fire ignited greater and crawled faster as if the gun emitted some electric impulse perceived by my bullet gushed out as I was taken aback by the recoil it made. Near. I remained with my position, only moving my hands a bit so that it is pointed exactly at the target. A loud bang again filled my ear. This time, exactly there.

Physics, I owe you one.

"You're Erudite speaking is becoming more evident," Luna said.

"It's really how I speak. It's _'innate'_ by the way, not _Erudite."_ I responded. I mean, they asked why I already did it with just the second try and I explained to them what I did.

"Now you just responded to us with a whole report about this Law of Interaction and recoiling and stuff and you call that innate? What now, you derive equations just as you were born?" Drake asked, waving his hand.

"They said so," I let out a laugh and they joined me.

Though with sore arms from lifting it still for a brief moment, we have just finished lunch and are now enjoying some time to know each other. It felt good to somehow make friends.

After quite a while, Liz led us to a new room but I felt like nothing's new with it as for the first thing I saw. A chalkboard. Now, our facilities in the Erudite headquarters are far more advanced than this but it still has the same feeling. After all, knowledge does not depend on where you get it but how and why you did. It's almost like Energy- cannot be created nor destroyed though with knowledge, it's something you can acquire and use. I left the thought as I saw myself listening to our instructor again.

"Okay, settle down. This is still part of the first stage, learning how to fight. Today, you will mind to pay your attention for the techniques are being taught in this day. Tomorrow will be your real fights," Liz said.

Our names are written on the board in alphabetical order. Hanging at three-foot intervals along one end of the room are faded black punching bags. Liz is settled at the center of the room where all of us, as if there's much, would see her. She is demonstrating different punches and kicks. After so, we all started to punch and kick against the punching bag on our own with Liz roaming around to observe.

Now I will have to go against what you teach Physics. Upon knowing if I kick or punch the black bag (which is about my weight) I will receive an equal amount of force, I still continued. I am much more kicking than punching in the first part. I exert the force through the lower part of my legs.. the part almost nearing my feet. I don't know why but it hurts less there.

After being released for dinner, I walked towards the Pit with Drake and Luna and as we were doing so, a familiar voice caught my ear.

"Hey! Hey, wait up!" she, Selene, said. The three of us stopped. I, because I didn't know her yet and the other two, because they already do.

"Hi," I said as I turned.

"You still remember me, yes?" she asked smiling.

"Selene," I replied. She noticed Luna and Drake beside me and give off a smile for them too. "Hello, you guys," The two of them seem to acknowledge her and greeted back.

"I suppose you are Aislinn? You know, the names," she said, retrieving her attention to me.

"Yes. Nice meeting you then," I let out a hand which she immediately took.

"A pleasure. I would want to talk more but I need to go now, is that all right?" she asked. "Just dropped by to confirm your name," Selene continued then rushed off while waving.

"A very cheerful one, isn't she?" I finally said to Luna and Drake.

"Too bad her brother isn't given such." Luna said, rolling her eyes.

"Who is..?" my voice trailed off as I suspect she would interrupt me, _"Oh, you know." _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

* * *

><p>"As you all know, an odd number is not entirely encouraged in having a set of duels, right? And because the Dauntless-born initiates are in perfect situation for this and that is to say, in evens, one of you will not be able to fight today," Liz paused for a while. "That.. unless that person wants a replacement and that is none other than me," she continued, glaring at Ken for some unknown reason. Maybe because she expects him to react? I don't exactly care.<p>

I'd thrown a glance at the board. We are all paired up.

"Aw, what a pain in the ass," Luna said beside me. I saw her name branded with a dash, opposite to hers was a 'Selene' written in it. "Is there a rule that girls are only allowed to get to fight girls?" she continued.

"I bet not. Dauntless is not concerned with it anyway," I replied, focusing in my name. Across it was a 'Jei' I am not familiar with. But really, it's just two ways: One, he's the guy from dinner or two, he's the guy from Amity.

"This is will not be going very well, guys," Drake interrupted with what seemed like anxiety in his voice. I glanced up to the board to see who's with him. Ace.

"Stop wailing around like a little girl. Who are you fighting anyway?" Luna patted his shoulder while throwing a glance too- hopefully seeing who Drake is up against. With a chuckle, she faced him. "That's just sad. You'd be dead before you know it," she added.

"Thanks, helped a lot," he replied grimly.

"Who's Ace?" I asked before the two.

"Wait, you honestly don't know? I thought you.. oh, nevermind," Luna answered.

"Now really, who is he? Wait now, who's Jei?" I asked, suddenly realizing he should be the one I'm concerned with considering he's the one I'm up against.

"Maybe you should know that directly, now," she said. Gesturing the Amity guy waiting for me. So he's Jei? And the first time I will face him is when I've got to knock him down? That if I could.

I stood up and started walking to join him at the center of the Arena. I suddenly felt the electric feeling building up. Warming up, gushing throughout my body, I felt the cold drops of sweat that suddenly accumulated in my chest and palms. As I entered the Arena, I sized up the boy with my bare eyes. Chocolate brown hair, tousled up with unsettling aquamarine eyes branded his face. He is of medium height- not exactly that tall, not exactly that small- and of medium structure- not exactly that broad, not exactly that thin.

At first, we circled each other, with hands high up our faces for protection. That, at least, was what Liz taught us. After such a time, he started with a straight punch, maybe that was what they would call a 'job' and thankful for my immediate presence of mind, I lurked myself out of there the exact moment. I tried to respond with a punch in his lower abdomenal region but he backed off so quickly it gave him the advantage of an open spot and directly hit my face. Something white gushed in my head and dizziness came after that. I recovered as fast as I could and allowed a distance to cover some spot between him and my body.

_"Sorry."_ I thought I saw him mouthed as I inched away from him. His eyes which what I thought said 'I-never-wanted-to-hurt-you-it's-just-needed' peered away to look if Liz saw what happened. I know fully well that she does. She is standing by the side, arms crossed with a piercing look examining us. Probably thinking I wouldn't win, I thought.

Still quite dizzy yet allowing Jei to punch while just lurking away, I thought of things that could let me win. A blow that directly hit my face again was delivered that added up to the sore feeling I have. I know certainly I will not win this by my sheer force and luck. I need to think. Think.. Force. Force. Another blow shocked me as I was just a millimeter away from receiving it.. Anatomy. Yes, yes. That would be it. Probably that would weaken him? Maybe a shot in one of the.. Do it. Without further thinking, I decided to let myself close the gap between us, hitting him as hard as I could in both of his crevice and solar plexus. The pressure points. "Sorry," I whispered as I kicked him right on the back of his knees, aiming for his throat. I immediately punched him in the face a couple of times. I could say he is most certainly shocked. It surfaced in his face just after the minute I've hit him. I brought myself to stop, my knuckles with brushes of blood. Knocked down, he tried to recover and stand up again but he just can't.

"That's enough. I believe the opponent, even with pure wanting, would not be able to fight," Liz's voice bellowed,"Nice choice of knocking him down. Erudite, I believe?" she said with a grin. I nodded. "Always technical, you Erudites. I take it you will concede?" she asked him, as if he's got another choice.

"One can always concede. It's still Dauntless to accept another's strength," she continued with a contented look in her face. And the next pair is accepted inside the Arena.

Still forcing himself up, "I advice you don't. Pressure points, you know. Stopped the flow of blood for quite a time. You need assistance?" I said. He responded with a small smile as I reached for him and arched his arm around my shoulder. Okay, I take back what I said a while ago describing him. He's no medium in weight.

"So Erudites still have an Abnegation part in them now, don't they?" Luna asked wryly as I recognized her from across the room.

"Pure conscience of illogically knocking somebody down, that is," I said, propping down Jei.

"Thanks, and sorry," he said, wiping stains of blood with his clothes.

"And you still have the right mind to say sorry? Are you nuts? She just knocked you, you realize that?" Luna abruptly said.

"Take it easy," I said, "I am sorry, too. I.." I broke, silencing myself. It's not that good when I'm giving out what I feel.

"Wish me luck," Luna just said, walking towards the Arena where Selene is already waiting for her. She helped herself enter and in a moment, they began circling around each other.

"Who do you think will win?" Drake suddenly asked. I was not even mindful he's here.

"Of course I would bet on Luna," I would like to say with a 'Duh?' but the guy just seemed so anxious about his fight. "Hey, take it easy. What's it with this 'Ace' anyway? You can do it," I said. I know I'm not convincing, not that I have friends to encourage at Erudite anyway.

"Please do me a favor not to take the words 'easy' and 'Ace' and fit them in a sentence. It's just not possible," he said, grimly.

"Well, if you do notice, they're in different sentences. I didn't really fashion them to fit in one, you know," I answered, looking down. Now that I deal with it, I figured sometimes it's just mean to correct someone.. Specially when they're in the verge of fighting someone, required to knock them down, without any particular and logical reason to do so.

For a moment, I reminded myself there's still Luna fighting with Selene but the moment I figured I should pay attention to it, I saw here walking towards us with a bright smile flashed across her face.

"You're next," the first thing she said. "Ace, huh? Good luck on you," she continued.

Brushing the blood stains in her knuckles as I did, I noticed Jei is still with us, now practicing his arms like he just purchased it a while ago.

"You fine, now?" I asked. He nodded. "Told you it would come off eventually."

"Yeah. But the bleeding doesn't," he said. I glanced at his black jacket, which you wouldn't exactly know was already brandished with blood.

"Good thing these are black. Huh, if this happened while I was still wearing my Amity clothes, I would be damned," he said as I suppressed a laughter saying, _"Yellow."_

"That's some color, your old faction got there. No wonder you left," Luna commented, still cleaning her knuckles.

"Yes, it's just because I hate the color yellow," he said and the three of us shared a laugh.

On the other side, Drake is scrambling his way to get up as he just got knocked down by his opponent. I stared at the boy he's up against and then it hit me. Of course Drake's with him. Ace. The guy from dinner. How stupid can someone get with ruling out things?

Just as I thought of how fairly stupidous I get for every second of my stay here, I noticed blood is already squirting out od Drake's nose. Even his left eye is half-closed.

"Enough! That's more than enough!" our instructor shouted and the three of us rushed to Drake's side.

* * *

><p>Note: Pardon if this chapter's not much. I'm not good in narrating fights.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

* * *

><p>"You look like shit." Drake said facing me.<p>

"Wow, thanks. That means something coming from you. Have you-" I said, slightly brushing my palms over my face where Jei had punched me.

"Do you realize how far more shitty you do look?" Luna commented, allowing Drake to get up and reach for the mirror. His face, particularly his nose, is swollen and his left eye is stitched to avoid more bleeding caused by the fighting incident with Ace.

"Now that I've seen it, yes." he answered, helping himself get back to his bed rest state a while ago.

"Now don't be all dramatic, it's Ace after all." Luna said before him. As she said it, my mind started asking questions again. Who's Ace after all? I thought. Maybe too loud, for the both of them turned their gazes through me.

"You don't know him? I mean, he just knocked me do-" Drake would say but, "Of course I've seen him knock you down. Royally. But, just seeing someone doesn't mean you know him." I interrupted with a tone that says 'you-think-I-became-an-Erudite-without-managing-to-know-that-?'

"Ace is a former Candor like us, okay? Don't say anything just yet, I know your humongous Erudite mind processed THAT already." Luna abruptly said. I smiled, though not sure if it's a compliment or an insult. I take it as the first, anyway. "The five of us, that includes Ken and Selene, grew together. During those times, Ace, well, I'm not that close to him but I can say something. Now, I'm not sure if he's just sadistic or if he just enjoys mastering the glorious art of bullying or if he's just the meanest son of a bitch in existence. Anyway, he was definitely a maniac, if that exaggeration is still possible." she continued.

"Language, please." I said, too much words which can be replaced by that of higher meaning.

"Fine. I just can't find the right term to describe him, okay? He's just annoying and egocentric and narcissistic and.. stuff like that. He doesn't care about anyone or anything around. He's just too much that 'you motherfucking goddamned piece of shit' is an understatement," she said as I looked upon her, with my mouth slightly open. I haven't heard that much of.. words in my entire life. "Now, if you think I AM bad-mouthed, think again for he will prove you wrong just by staring at him for 10 seconds. That's all I can say," she added, settled and sighed. I, meanwhile, looked at Drake hopefully that I can hear something better than what Luna just said but it turns out not. "That's perfectly delivered." he replied with a sly grin in his face which made him look like he's going to use the bathroom in any moment soon.

"So you're saying he's pure evil?" I said, recovering myself.

"Yes. And I don't have the slightest reason how he became LIKE that cause Selene's just the opposite. I don't think it's genetic." Drake said as a matter of factly.

"So he's the one you're.. Okay, asking that would be idiotic. Off with the topic now, may I just ask why are you so angry with him?" I asked Luna but Drake is the one with the answer, "Well, HE is the reason why Luna is Dauntless right now."

I figured what he would say but remained silent, just for some adjusting of the surrounding.

"It's already done, what's with you guys? Past is past. I just hate him, that's all. Now, off we go, got some more fights today right?" Luna said, standing up and brushing her palms in her black skirt. I'm not sure if I just coped up with their Candor skill but I can tell one thing.. she's lying. But instead of asking her how she managed to survive being a Candor with such a situation, I and Drake stood up and followed her.

"Now good luck on YOU," Drake said to me, gesturing the place where the board was hanging.

We're on THE room again. As others are conversing about some things I don't exactly care of, I turned to divert my thoughts just to see myself staring wildly at the very board. Across my name was an 'Ace' in it and I just saw the fact that I need the 'luck' Drake was mentioning.

"No way!" Luna said beside me, also quite shocked of the pairings assigned to us. "I don't need some Ken right now, no," she said grimly.

Piercing all noises in the air was the sight of Liz in the room. The place suddenly turned quietous as she stepped in, as if an angel just broke past us all. Well, considering what's going to happen, I figured my choice of statement was wrong with the 'angel' in it.

"Same thing. Move up," is all she just said and almost all the gazes inside the chamber we're in were diverted to the very center of it. The Arena.

The first up were Drake and Selene. I looked over for Luna to see if she's got some words of encouragement but it turns out she doesn't. Instead, feeling the Erudite part of me rising, I turned my attention to Ace. Not like Jei, he is no 'medium' in height of which I mean, is tall - not towering, not gargantuan nor insurmountable.. just tall. Again, not like Jei, he's slightly muscular but not the buff kind, just the I'm-sixteen-yet-I-have-some-muscles type (like not everyone have muscles), passing the wimp and lame stage. Also-

"Just a warning, be Erudite enough to know that if he caught you, with just a glimpse, he'd be all over it in your entire lifetime." Luna murmured, tapping my arm as I jerk my head in her direction.

"Ah, right. Thanks for reminding me." I replied awkwardly and just focused my attention to both Selene and Drake. Drake have had another piece to add to his lumpy face now, a cut situated in the left part of his lips while Selene have had her face branded with blood gushing out of her left eyebrow. Then she collapsed.

"Enough, enough! Get her to the other room. Next!" Liz shouted, enough for other people to hear it and be alerted of what to do. After all, being brave isn't about dying.

People immediately rushed to Selene's place, putting her up in a stretcher of some sort and eventually, getting her to the clinic.

"Wish me luck," Luna said as I found her halfway across the room, heading to the Arena. I absent-mindedly nodded in her direction, my eyes in focused on the place where her opponent, Ken, stood. I thought for a moment how much blood have spilled at that place in the past few years? Has anyone died in there? Are people consumed at the very thought of being Dauntless, being brave, have risked their lives in there? The thought of it made my skin tingle and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I turned my attention to Luna instead.

"I can totally knock you out, little girl," Ken says with a suppressed grin in his face. In return, Luna smiles, raising an eyebrow, "Says the guy who pisses at his pants at the sight of our instructor."

A cough echoed across the room. My eyes searched the place and there I found Liz, leaning with an evil grin in her face. I quickly turned my gaze back at the Arena, where Ken has his face dangerously red, like someone already attacked him. To think of it, Luna already did. Just in his gut.

Just then, Ken shouted with his fist in the air, pointing at Luna's face. He aimlessly throws punches, possibly to lessen his recent encounter with this unseen force named as 'shame'. I don't know if he thinks about things, obviously he doesn't, but he's just making things worse. After uncontrollably throwing his energy away through aimless punches, Luna attacks, punching him right in his face, powerful enough to put him in a situation Selene was a moment ago - not unconscious, just with a massive cut in the brow. He backed away slowly, brushing the blood away with his knuckles. Luna smiles, a wicked one now. Ken continued to set a distance between them, making Luna follow him.

"What a sissy fellow," Jei said, enough for everyone in the room to hear it. Ken, more focused to what people say than what will his condition be, turned his head to look at his side, Jei's direction. Luna took the opportunity to hold his shoulders, forcing him to bend, and finally lay crouched in a fetal position after she repeatedly kneed him in his stomach. He is helpless now. He can't even move. Luna continued to stare at him, possibly pitying his situation. Not long after, Liz shouts, looking like she doesn't want to do it, and called for the guys who assisted Selene a while ago.

Now it's my turn.

I don't know what to feel. I am supposed to be nervous but I can't feel anything. Is there a possibility that a person can be too nervous so much to the point wherein the person is barely aware that the thing he or she is being nervous about is already happening? With the thought in my head, I am already standing in the Arena, waiting for my opponent, who looks like he's fresh from a nap. Ace enters and looks at me, then looks at Liz, supposedly saying 'You're going to make me fight this thing?' with his eyes, then looks at me again. The fight starts.

"Just a reminder, your brains isn't much of an advantage in fighting with me," he said, looking like he really didn't want to do this thing. Like he's just forced to do it, now he'll do this quick to get over it.

"I only have one brain, thank you. Everyone does, actually," I replied, straight-faced. His mouth curves a little, "Why so serious?"

Still, I looked at him without making any comments. The small smile in his face vanished, "If that's how you want to do it," and he moved. With his fist in the air aiming at me, I turned my head sideways, avoiding his punch. I suddenly felt pain shot right in through my stomach. I backed away slightly, with my hand supporting my torso. He's smiling. I removed my hand and tried to redeem my composure. A distraction. He purposefully thrown his other hand as a distraction for his real move. In a split second, he's in front of me again, with the same move a while ago. I changed my position as quickly as I can to redeem myself and avoid his punches.

"I knew you'd figure that out already," he said with a smile as he caught my foot, yanked it forward, resulting to me being off-balanced. I scrambled to get up. That is nothing, Aislinn. Nothing. Then I thought of something. I lifted my right hand, aiming at him, and moved. He easily dodged my right, even with a smile in his face. Then there comes my left one. At the sight of him dodging my attack, my left hand automatically moves up, punching him right in his chin. While in shock, I quickly kicked him in the side. Now it's his turn to have a conversation with the floor. I forced myself to go above him, sitting in his stomach with my feet preventing each of his hands to move.

"What an interesting position we have in here," he smiled wickedly. I punched his face with my right fist. I want to wipe the smile off of his face. Why? something inside of me asked. I can't think of a good reason. Because fuck you, that's why, I answered myself out of nowhere. Luna's words are slowly getting their way through me. I punched him repeatedly with all energy that I've got and stumped at his hands harder. He's gritting his teeth. Beads of sweat is forming in my face. Blood is in his. Still, he managed to smile. "You done now?" he asked and I find myself in a completely opposite position as we have a while ago. With some miracle, perhaps what people call 'ability, strength and skills', he slammed me to the floor and copied our situation. This time, him sitting in my torso with his knees on each of my hands.

"Last touch," he stated, leaning towards me. He's going to slam his head in mine. I know it. With my hands useless beside me, I waited. I waited with my eyes shut. I can't feel anything. Is there a possibility that a person can be too nervous so much to the point wherein the person is barely aware that the thing he or she is being nervous about is already happening? Yes. Just then, I felt something trickle in my lips. Then something soft followed. _Blood_. It tastes like blood. I opened my eyes and I can see him smiling, "Sorry, honey." Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Liz said raping someone is not advisable during duels. Also, there will be this field trip tomorrow, to the fence, to learn about Dauntless jobs. She says we have to be at the train by eight fifteen," is the first thing I heard as I gain consciousness. And because she is herself, it's Luna.<p>

"I did not rape her. I just leaned and well, you know, did something with her lips. Nothing bad about that. You act as if I ripped her clothes off," a voice replied. I opened my eyes and see Luna and Drake beside the bed I'm in.

"Hush, lady. I know you already feel violated," Luna said, cutting me off even if I'm not trying to say anything yet. She then looks grimly at the door. There's Ace, leaning in the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"What the hell is that creature doing here?" I shot a glare at Drake, who simply looked away, and Luna who quickly said, "The fucker won't go away." My gaze spelled 'mind your words' at Luna. She shrugged as a reply. I positioned myself to sit properly, turning to my opponent a while ago.

"Why d'you have to do that?" I asked, demanding a reasonable explanation to why the hell things happened.

"What?" he replied, looking as if he didn't know things like beds or hamburgers exist.

"Why do you have to do that, thing you did at the arena?!" I asked, gritting my teeth. He is grinning again. I can feel my hand slowly forming a fist, itching to go hit his face and wipe the grin away. Maybe with blood. Maybe, I'm not sure, completely destroy his face.

"Because I fucking can, babe," he finally answered confidently.

"That is disgusting," I stood, "Just because you can, doesn't mean you should," I continued as I follow Drake and Luna leaving the room.

"Well, I want to do it," he shrugged. I slapped my face with my hand and Luna, just because she is herself, handled the situation.

"That's bullshit and you know it."


End file.
